Beautiful Monster
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Tigress has a dream where Po is singing to and calling her a Beautiful monster, how will Tigress react?


Tigress is asleep one night when she hears whispers coming from his dreams as he sees a vision of Po in all his handsomeness seduces Tigress before attacking her and dropping her in an alternate universe where she is stumbling about from the pain she is in as she hears Po start to sing "Beautiful monster"

Po: All my life  
And the hereafter  
I've never seen  
Seen one like you  
**Po sends a car flying into the air and it bursts into flames barely missing Tigress**

You're a knife  
Sharp and deadly  
And it's me  
That you cut into

**Po aims a throwing knife at Tigress but she blocks it before Po vanishes while Tigress looks for him**

But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turn on but scared of you

**Two men attempt to take Tigress down but Tigress beats them up easily**

Chorus:  
She's a monster  
Beautiful monster  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind

**Tigress takes down another three men while implying dance moves to her combat**

And I need her  
Said I need her  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind

**One man almost takes Tigress down with a straight right hand before Tigress leaps over him**

No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)

**Tigress levels the guy before heading over to the nightclub "The dojo" while landing on her feet she starts to sing about Po**

Tigress: In his eyes  
There's love and fire  
In my heart  
He's burning through

**Tigress enters the club with dancers and party goers giving her strange looks**

But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turn on but scared of you

**Tigress notices Po stood in the crowd but when someone passes through Tigress' line of vision Po vanishes, but then the dancers and party goers surround her before dancing**

Chorus:  
Tigress: He's a monster (Po: she's a monster)  
Beautiful monster (Po: beautiful monster)  
Beautiful monster (Po: beautiful monster Tigress: yeah)  
But I don't mind (Po: don't mind)

**They continue to dance until they freeze in striking positions **

Tigress: And I need him (Po: and I need her)  
Said I need him (Po: said I need her)  
Beautiful monster (whooah)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind)  
But I don't mind

**All the club sends Tigress flying through some double doors before landing in front of Po, as she stands up. **

Tigress: Playing with my heart  
And he's playing with my mind  
And I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind

**Po tries to hold her but she strikes him but he blocks it as he turns her round while she grinds him**

And I don't mind  
Said I don't mind  
And I don't mind  
Beautiful monster

**Tigress pushes away from Po as she picks up her black fedora**

Tigress: He's a monster (Po: she's a monster)  
Beautiful monster (Po: beautiful monster)  
Beautiful monster (Tigress: oooo)  
But I don't mind (Po: but I don't mind)

Tigress: And I need him (Po: and I need her)  
Said I need him (Po: said I need her)  
Beautiful monster (Po: beautiful monster)  
But I don't mind (Tigress: oooo)  
No I don't mind

**Po and Tigress circle each other before meeting in the middle**

"**I've waited forever for this, and now it's happening to us Po" **

"**You first Tigress"**

Tigress: No I don't mind (Po: I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
Po: No I don't mind (Tigress: I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
Tigress: No I don't mind (Po: I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
Po: No I don't mind (Tigress: I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)

**Just as Po and Tigress' lips are about to touch Tigress is woke up by a bong ringing through her head as she wakes with a start to find Po looking over her**

"**What happened?"**

"**You were asleep for the whole morning, you okay?" Po asks but Tigress just stands up and holds onto the wall before she notices a light in Po's eye**

"**WHAT THE HELL!" Tigress falls backwards but Po catches her**

"**Babe you're freaking me out" Po says before Tigress kisses him but as he leaves she whispers to herself**

"**No more wine before bed" before she heads to training.**


End file.
